The invention relates to a sacral prosthesis and a method for a sacral prosthesis.
Removal of the sacrum, while undesirable, is sometimes necessary. For example, a malignant or benign tumor may be found in the sacrum, and removal of the sacrum may be the best treatment option. However, the sacrum performs two structural functions: vertically supporting the spine and securing the ilia of the pelvis against relative lateral displacement. Thus, during a sacrectomy surgical procedure, a surgeon may find it desirable to install an artificial construct for performing these structural functions. Typically, such a construct is custom made and involves the use of rods anchored to the ilia via the Galveston technique and joined to other rods anchored to the vertebrae of the spine. Installing such a custom made construct increases the complexity and time required for the surgical procedure.
While the above approach may be appropriate for some situations, there remains a need for alternative surgical methods and devices for replacing the sacrum, advantageously ones that artificially replace one or both of the functions of the sacrum.